This application proposes to establish a multidisciplinary clinical research program that will prepare clinician scientists for academic leadership and independent research careers in emergency medicine (EM). It draws on well-established collaborations between the Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) Department of Emergency Medicine (DEM); OHSU's Center for Policy and Research in Emergency Medicine (CPR-EM); the Oregon Clinical and Translational Research Institute (OCTRI, funded by one of the original Clinical and Translational Science Awards in 2006); the Department of Medicine Divisions of Cardiovascular Medicine, Pulmonary & Critical Care Medicine, and Hematology & Medical Oncology; the Department of Surgery Division of Trauma, Critical Care, & Acute Care Surgery; the Department of Pediatrics; the Department of Medical Informatics & Clinical Epidemiology; the Department of Public Health & Preventive Medicine; and the Department of Biomedical Engineering. Furthermore, it initiates or enhances collaborations with the Department of Anesthesiology & Perioperative Medicine; the Department of Physiology & Pharmacology; and the Department of Behavioral Neuroscience within the School of Medicine. It strengthens ties with OHSU's School of Nursing and College of Pharmacy. The primary aim is to produce highly qualified EM researchers, all of whom will have expertise in research fundamentals and the skills required for success as academic physicians and leaders. Each scholar will have developed an area of content expertise for his or her research, along with the specific research skills appropriate to that research topic. By the end of the training period, each scholar will be well-prepared to serve as an independent clinical researcher. The Specific Aims of the Oregon Multidisciplinary Training Program for Emergency Medicine Clinical Research are 7 To create the next generation of well-trained clinician scientists in the art and science of translational emergency medicine research; 7 To train a diverse group of scholars, with different areas of content expertise reflecting a broad range of cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematological and traumatic emergencies; 7 To produce scholars whose research varies along the spectrum of translational research - from bench- to-bedside to clinical trials - and who have sufficient understanding of comparative effectiveness and health services research to collaborate on multidisciplinary teams that apply scholars' clinical research to broader populations; and 7 To expand the horizon of emergency medicine research by assembling multidisciplinary teams of scientists from a broad range of clinical and basic science disciplines.